


starlight

by Anna_Olev



Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Удивительно, как они, люди уже весьма взрослые, иногда вдруг впадают в ностальгию по такому вот стилю общения, полному дурашливой и незлобной иронии, скрывавшему когда-то симпатию, в которой было страшновато признаться, а теперь просто развлекает. // День 7 - ER.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844461
Kudos: 8





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый фанфик в серии представляет собой самостоятельную историю. Их связывают только источник вдохновения, песни группы Muse, использованные в качестве ключей, и, конечно же, сами Куроо и Тсукишима.  
> Работы дублируются на ficbook.

Сверкающие пёстрыми салютами и огнями далёких высоток берега утопают в ночной темноте, и Куроо напоследок перемахивается с какими-то засидевшимися допоздна на пляже незнакомцами. Ну или хочет надеяться, что у них не нелепым совпадением подняты руки. Кто знает, может там вообще уже детективная история и задержание преступников? От теней, превращаемых фантазией в настоящий экшн, его отвлекает пенистый след на водной глади, послушно тянущийся за кораблём. Куроо перегибается через ограждение, насколько только можно, чтобы разглядеть получше — что там сзади, какие поросшие хвоей острова по бортам, насколько далеко нос. Живот, и так переживший испытание дегустацией доброй половины продукции местного магазина (по принципу «У нас ведь такого нет, я обязан всё прознать и рассказать потом Бокуто»), выражает некоторое недовольство. А Тсукишима тяжело вздыхает, показушник такой, и, переложив пакеты с дурацкими сувенирами для всех страждущих и отдельно для кота, предупреждающе тянет за капюшон олимпийки.

— Если ты свалишься, я буду переживать за экологическую ситуацию в море.

Куроо кривит губы в ухмылке — что может лучше украсить атмосферу, чем позитивные шутки от Тсукишимы.

— Вот только ты даже в каюту без меня попасть не сможешь.

— Эти замки для меня слишком непредсказуемы.

— Рад, что ты научился признавать свои слабости, — прыскает Куроо, наблюдая чужое недовольство. — А создатели открытой палубы, одного из лучших творений человечества, наверняка продумали безопасность.

— Перед тобой не устоит даже защитное заграждение.

— Я пополнел? — Куроо вздёргивает брови. — Или ты имеешь в виду мою блистательность?

— У нас тут всё-таки праздничные дни, так что сделаем вид, будто я о втором.

Удивительно, как они, люди уже весьма взрослые, иногда вдруг впадают в ностальгию по такому вот стилю общения, полному дурашливой и незлобной иронии, скрывавшему когда-то симпатию, в которой было страшновато признаться, а теперь просто развлекает. (Хотя Тсукишиме, если вредничать, тут не по чему ностальгировать — только навёрстывать прожитую почти без глупостей юность). Впрочем Куроо всё устраивает: комбинация воплощения давней мечты о круизе и личные отсылки к совместному прошлому — отличный способ отметить юбилей отношений.

— Не ревнуешь?

Тсукишима ведёт рукой по заграждению, словно проверяет на прочность, и заглядывается ненадолго на волны, которые из кромешной тьмы перекрашиваются тускловатым доносящимся с палубы светом, стоит только приблизиться, и снова отступают. А Куроо в свою очередь заглядывается на его профиль и на то, как он целенаправленно сдерживает улыбку, наивно полагая, что ну совсем незаметно. С ним будто бы можно насколько угодно далеко — хоть туда, где никого не заботит их дальнейшая судьба. Тот серьёзный до ненормального и скучный Тсукишима, которого себе представляют плохо с ним знакомые, наверняка бы хмыкнул и сказал, что не ревнует к неодушевлённым предметом. Но его настоящая и живая версия заявляет следующее:

— Я в любой момент смогу продемонстрировать, кто здесь главный.

(Да, продемонстрировать ограждению, отделяющему Куроо от верной смерти в морской пучине, вы всё правильно поняли).

А потом перехватывает обнадёженный взгляд Куроо и уточняет:

— Любым способом, кроме попытки изобразить Титаник.

— Какой ты суеверный, — хмыкает Куроо, пусть и не собирается настаивать, уважая право всякого человека на бзики.

Действует это, однако, безотказно, являя относительно редкую картину смущённого Тсукишимы.

— Вовсе нет.

— Поэтому лучше переплатить за пятую пачку, чем взять себя в руки и просто купить четыре?

— Поэтому я связался с чёрным котом на всю оставшуюся жизнь?

У Куроо сердце хочет пропустить удар от такого предположения о столь долговременных перспективах. Он так до невозможного любит этого болвана, который старается казаться до мозга костей циничным, а потом расслабляется и раскрывается романтиком в самых обычных и без задней мысли брошенных фразах.

— Засчитано.

Они молчат какое-то время, и Куроо ненадолго выпадает из реальности, высматривая в ещё сильнее потемневшем небе знакомые звёзды — довольно безуспешно с таким плохим обзором. Обзор становится только хуже, когда вид загораживает уставший любоваться видами Тсукишима. Он снова шуршит перекладываемыми пакетами, освобождая руку, чтобы привычным бессмысленным жестом сдвинуть чужую чёлку подальше от глаз. (Куроо ради одного только этого мог бы не менять стрижку уже столько лет, но ему она ещё и визуально нравится, кто бы что не говорил).

— У тебя пальцы холодные, — отмечает Куроо и переплетает со своими, чтобы — якобы — хоть немного согреть (якобы — потому что такие они почти всегда от природы).

— Жалеешь, что потащил меня не на банальные, но более комфортные юга? — спрашивает Тсукишима, зная прекрасно, что он не жалеет ни капельки — по его взгляду заметно даже сейчас, когда исчерпался запас дневных восхищённых комментариев.

— Ничего не важно, когда важна только возможность держать тебя в объятиях, — подыгрывает Куроо и сам же прыскает, ещё не договорив. — Подражать этим мемам, которым научили Льва дальние родственники, нелегко.

— Ты отлично справляешься.

Куроо в голову бьёт перемешанная с дурашливостью нежность и он вдруг просит:

— Пообещай мне никогда не исчезать. Я слишком люблю слушать твои саркастичные комментарии, чтобы когда-нибудь отпустить.

— А мне говорили, что от алкогольных конфет не пьянеют, — отмечает Тсукишима с незлобной ухмылкой. — Кому-то, кажется, пора спать.

Вытолкнуть себя к выходу с открытой палубы Куроо позволяет только с боем. Потому что нельзя хотя бы в шутку не обидеться, когда портят настолько красивый, пусть и импровизированный, пусть и нелепый момент. Но это забывается, и можно уже позволить бы что угодно, спустя несколько минут — ведь Тсукишима на пути по бесконечному коридору к каюте шепчет на ухо еле различимо:

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Да, даже чувство юмора.

…

Путеводный свет звёзд, столь парадоксальный в своей недостижимой приветливости, так и зовёт вперёд, догнать и допытаться до какого-то важного мирового секрета. Куроо надеется увидеть это всё во сне — в их каюте иллюминатор имеется лишь бутафорский. Зато есть у экономии и неоспоримый плюс — проще простого в полусне, не слезая с кровати, протянуть руку и переплести пальцы. А быть рядом с персональной Луной («Да конечно ты свой собственный, Тсукки, это для красоты!») для него всё-таки важнее, чем с далёкими светилами.


End file.
